creationfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Group, A New Hope
is the first episode of Community Plaza: The Series. Plot After Igor sees all the bad things happening in GoCity by immature animators, he and some of his friends leave to find a new place to stay, after a day or two of camping and walking, they come across Community City, and meets Brook and Ayaka Ayamoto. Cast * Igor * Nozomi Toujou * Patchouli Knowledge * LinuxFan399 (Doesn't speak) * Pingy * Brook * Ayaka Ayamoto * Sarah West * The Inklings * Yazawa Nico * Pippi Osu (Doesn't speak) * Kokona Haruka (Doesn't speak) * Chen * Nina Inabi * Mikan Tsumiki * Honoka Kousaka (Doesn't speak) * Kotori Minami (Doesn't speak) * Umi Sonoda (Doesn't speak) * Maki Nishikino (Doesn't speak) * Eli Ayase (Doesn't speak) * Hanayo Koizumi * Rin Hoishizora (Doesn't speak) Story story starts with Igor on the top of a building in [[GoCity], watching a innocent person getting arrested for no reason while the word "Grounded" echos through the air, "The Sea Where the Home Planet is Reflected" plays in the background. ] Igor: "..." Sigh Toujou walks up to Igor Nozomi: "What's wrong?" Igor: "I honestly have no idea why i live there anymore. All i see now are Innocent people being arrested, grounded and even killed. All because of the big number of Immature GoAnimators on GoCity. It's time to leave this city for good." Nozomi: "I agree." Nico: "Nico Nico Niii~ It's about time~" Nozomi: "Does this mean we're closing up the GoGang?" thinks for a minute about the GoGang, then turns back at Nozomi Igor: "Actually, I'll be giving the lead role to Sophie the Otter." Nozomi: "Right." minutes later, Cut to the GoGang HQ, all members of the GoGang are outside the HQ, they look at Igor locking the entrance door and putting a notice saying "Due to certain problems with the population of GoCity, Our old leader left, therefore, we have a new leader." on the door. Igor: "Time to leave GoCity." Nozomi, Pingy, Patchouli, Pippi Osu, Kokona, Senpai/Taro, and Nico leave GoCity together. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PitDLZPaVhA "The Japanese Wilderness the Girl Watched" plays. ] finally sees a mountain he's never seen before, and sighs a sigh of relief. He was far away from the hell he used to call home Igor: "It's more peaceful out here." Pingy: "I agree." Senpai: "We're also far away from Ayano." Patchouli: "And Mima." group keeps walking until it's nighttime, where they camp for the night. Igor: "I've heard that there is a city named Community City, that's where we're heading." Nozomi: "Okay, Igor." passes and Chen finds the camp Chen: "Igor-chan!" Igor: "Chen? What are you doing here?" Chen: "I'm going with you! I don't like GoCity anymore!" Nozomi: "Welllll...." looks at Igor and Igor looks back Igor: "I guess that's okay...." Chen: "Yay!" pack up and start walking again, because it was daytime Igor: what Chen called him "Igor-chan? That was one of the nicknames of my OC Nina, she was a genderswap of me, later, she became unique." notices Community City in the distance. Nozomi: "Is that Community City?" Igor: "I guess so." notices a girl and the Inklngs talking in the distance Igor: "Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl?" Inkling Girl: "Igor?! Is that really you!?" Inkling Boy: "Ayyy, long time no see!" Igor: "Hi Inklings!" walks over to them Mikan: "Um... I-Inklings, do you know this p-person by any chance?" Igor: "Hm?" starts weeping a little Mikan: "I'm sorry for asking!!" Igor: "It's okay..." Inkling Boy: "Of course we do!" Inkling Girl: "Yea!" Igor: "Right, let's keep walking." group walks until they finally arrive on the Community City. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tab2XwaM-Wg "Greenwich in the Sky" plays. ] Igor: "Thanks, Inklings and um... what's your name?" Mikan: "My name is Mikan Tsumiki. I work at Community Hospital." Igor: "Oh, okay, thanks!" Nozomi: "Thank you!" Mikan: "You're w-welcome!" Inklings walk with Brook behind them Brook: "So these are the newcomers?" Inkling boy: "Yep!" walks over and studies Igor Brook: "Hmmm.... Yep all are healthy and well!" Senpai: "What does heath have to do with anything?" Brook: "Just making sure none of you have to go to the Community Hospital." Brook: "I'm Brook by the way." Igor: "I am Igor the Mii. Call me Igor." Nico: "Have you seen my friends Hanayo, Rin, Kotori, Maki, Honoka, Eli and Umi?" Nozomi: "I have the same question as Nico." Brook: "Oh, you know them? Well, they're in the Community Mall shopping." Nozomi: "Thank you!" and Nozomi leave to the mall Senpai: "Me and Pingy are gonna go to the Community Tower." Igor: "Right." and Senpai go to the Community Tower. Igor: "Since i don't have anything else to do, i'll follow Nico and Nozomi to the shopping." follows Nico and Nozomi. comes along with Igor. Nico, Nozomi, Igor and Brook arrive at the mall. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuxL69dVNDM The Ruins music from Undertale plays. ] Igor: "It's afternoon...Right?" Nico: "It is afternoon, Igor." Igor: "That means they must be on the Food Court!...But where is the Food court?" points to a sign showing a map of the Mall, Igor looks at the map. Igor: "So, Basement Floor one?" Nico: "Of course!" Igor: "Right!" Nozomi, Nico and Brook walk to the Food court, they notice the other µ's (Minus Honoka, Kotori and Umi) members sitting in a table, waiting for their food. Nico: "Ummm, where is Honoka, Kotori and Umi?" Hanayo: "T-they're getting our food." Igor: "Oh." Pingy walks towards the group. Pingy: "Are we going to Jollibee? I hope so! Cause they have good food!" Igor: to Jollibee "Pingy, they have Jollibee!" Pingy: "Nice!" goes to get some food from Jollibee. comes back eating food from Wendy's Brook: "So, Igor. I wanna introduce you to someone after lunch." girls come back alongside Sarah West and Nina Inabi. Igor: "Who are you?" Nina: "She is Sarah West." Igor: "Oh!" Sarah: "Hello!" finish lunch and Igor goes and follows Brook Igor: "So who do you want me to meet?" Brook: "You'll see!" reach a HUGE castle, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGhe9LgnoTo Emerald Hill Zone (2 player) plays. ] Igor: around "This is a huge castle!" Nozomi: "Yea, it's huge!" Pingy: "Mama Mia, it's so huge!" Brook: "This is the castle for our princess!' Pingy: "Princess? Like Princess Peach?" Brook: "Yes and no. Princess Ayaka has never been captured before." Inkling Boy: "And she's really cute and smart!" Brook: "Let's go inside, she's waiting for us." Igor: "Right!" group walks to the Throne Room. Ayamoto was standing there, waiting Ayaka: "So you came." smiles Ayaka: 'Welcome." Nozomi: to Igor "She's so nice!" Igor: back "Yea!" Nico: smiles Ayaka: "Are you wishing to stay here, in this town?" Chen: "Yep!" Ayaka: "Then you may." Igor: "Yay!" Ayaka: "I know where you guys can live." leads the group to the Community Hotel, Inside the Community Plaza. Igor: he looks on the hotel "Whoa...." Brook: "This is where most of us live!" Inklings: "Yep!" Igor: "How many floors has this hotel?" Brook: "15 Floors, with 100 rooms in each floor." Igor: "I'm gonna take Room 61." Inkling boy: "Me and Inkling girl have room 561." Brook: "I'm in room 174!" gets settled in and it's almost nightime Brook: phone to Igor "So you can have room-mates!" Igor: "Really?" Brook: "Yea!" Igor: "I guess i'll go with Nozomi and Eli being room mates." Brook: "Great!" can't see it, but he knows she just smiled Igor: "Who are your room-mates?" Brook: "Mikan Tsumiki and Marry Kozakura." was 10:00pm and Brook yawned, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFk9jPNJkh8 A Piano cover of "Last Remote" plays. ] was trying to sleep alongside Eli. few seconds later, Nozomi opens the door Igor: eyes "Nozomi, i was trying to sleep." Nozomi: "I was going to my bed right now." sits up and Nozomi sits on the edge of the bed Nozomi: "So, this is our new home." Igor: "Yea." Nozomi: "I guess we could celebrate it...with a kiss?" Igor: slightly "I guess so." and Nozomi kiss each other, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV1lj_LEw0o "Flawless Clothing of the Celestials" plays in the background. ] Nozomi: Heheh....Good night... to her bed Igor: Good night... back down and falls asleep {End of Episode 1, A Vocal remix of "The Gensokyo the Gods Loved" plays in the ending.} Trivia *The other µ's members have moved to Community City before Nozomi and Nico.